Estate Takedown
Estate Takedown is a Special Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is exactly the same as the campaign level "Loose Ends", and the objective of the level is to clear the estate of enemies. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 2 minutes 59.6 seconds. Overview The level takes place on a forest estate, swarming with enemy forces. The player starts off the level on the dock part of the estate, armed with a Barrett .50 Cal sniper rifle and M4A1 Grenadier. This level also features ghillied sniper enemies which take shots at the player and then displace, as to stay hidden in the foliage. The second enemy that the level features is the Juggernaut. Although the M82 deals more damage to the Juggernaut, they are not impossible to kill with other weapons (Assault Rifles, SMGs, LMGs, etc.). Once 6 enemies are left alive, these remaining enemies will rush from all around the map to surround the player. This becomes a very dangerous situation if one of them is a Juggernaut.Infinity Ward's Robert Bowling answering players' questions This mission is much more difficult and takes much longer to do if playing solo. The openness of the map plus the need to aggressively seek out hostiles in the tall grass makes it a much easier prospect if playing with a partner. Tips and Strategies The main house has a large armory at the basement containing nearly every weapon in the game. More can be found on the weapon carpets close to the lower entrance and the second floor backroom. Whereas the most suitable weapon selection comes largely to personal preference, there are a few points of note when it comes to choosing the player's arsenal: * There are multiple boxes of ammunition on the shelves in the basement that can be used infinitely to refill the player's weapon's ammo and, more importantly, the player's flashbangs, which could be crucial in the player's fight against a Juggernaut. * A good way to kill a Juggernaut is to snipe him with a high-powered sniper rifle (see below) repeatedly in the chest/head in quick succession. This should kill the Juggernaut before the player is even near the end of the magazine. It takes only 4 shots in the head with a Barrett .50 cal to kill one. *The game spawns a new hostile on the map whenever one is killed. This could be a regular soldier, a ghillie sniper or a Juggernaut (with a lesser probability than the other two). This means that a Juggernaut is spawned only after the player(s) have achieved a kill. High-powered sniper rifle *These include the Barrett .50cal and the WA2000 with Thermal Scope. These two rifles can kill a regular enemy with a single shot to the limb, and are essential to a fight against a Juggernaut. *The WA2000 only requires one more shot than the Barrett to kill a Juggernaut, and its thermal scope makes it an excellent choice for spotting enemies hiding behind the foliage. The drawbacks of the WA2000 are that it takes longer to switch to the other weapon (which can be a problem if the player is suddenly being rushed by enemies), and the thermal scope takes longer to scope in compared with the sniper scope of the Barrett. Also the thermal scope on the WA2000 has a relatively large idle-sway, making the Barrett an easier weapon to aim at a charging Juggernaut by comparison. Assault rifle *The M4A1 the player starts with has a holographic sight, which allows the player to sight-in quickly, as well as the M203 Grenade Launcher. The Grenade Launcher can be particularly useful when assaulting far-away enemies that are hard to see when the player's line of sight is blocked by foliage. These enemies can be countered by aligning the Grenade Launcher with their locations shown on the radar and barraging that direction with multiple grenades. Alter the elevation of the shot to cover the entire length of that direction. There is an infinite supply of grenades from the weapons cache. *If the player also prefers to have a thermal scope on their assault rifle, there is an F2000 in the weapons cache. Also the rate of fire of the F2000 can very briefly stun a Juggernaut if shot at the head which could save the player's life. *The AK-47 w/ shotgun found in the armory can be useful at medium range, and the player can switch to the shotgun attachment if enemies get close. Light Machine Gun *An LMG can be a very effective weapon when needing to engage a charging Juggernaut at close-quarters. *An L86 LSW with SUSAT scope can be found in the second floor backroom. This can be used to take out enemies at medium to long range, put out a high volume of fire, and even briefly stun a Juggernaut as a last resort. *An AUG HBAR Scoped (Swarovski Scope) can also be found here. It can be a substitute for the sniper rifle as it can kill regular soldiers and ghillie snipers from long distances, but its low recoil when fired fully automatic won't get headshots on Juggernauts. *The M240 has a red dot sight which may be helpful when engaging a Juggernaut in close-quarters. *Multiple LMGs can be found in the room behind the stairs. RPG-7 *An effective weapon against the Juggernauts, particularly in co-op (see below). The RPG-7 can also be used to hit mid-range enemies that are hiding behind cover. *RPGs can be found in the room behind the stairs along with LMGs Strategies Sniping out from the top floor *The top of the third floor staircase offers an excellent vantage point to take out a Juggernaut. This allows the Juggernaut only two areas to attack from, the front door and the kitchen, both of which are close to each other allowing for quick determination of the Juggernaut's attack route. Putting a claymore by the front door increases this awareness: if the claymore is tripped, he is coming though the front door, but if he shoots it, he is coming through the kitchen. *An effective strategy to take advantage of this position is to camp on the top floor. The room on the top level offers a decent view of the woods on one side of the map. If using this strategy, the player should put a couple of claymores on top of the stairs to signal anyone coming up while the player is sniping enemies from the room. One drawback of this strategy though, is that the player needs to react very quickly whenever the player hears the ominous sound cue of the Juggernaut coming, since if the Juggernaut is coming from the front door there is only a very short distance where the player can snipe him down before he reaches the top of the stairs. The only chance the player has if the Juggernaut does reach the top of the stairs is to retreat back into the room and throw a flashbang to stun him at the door. This strategy though works very well if playing co-op since the Juggernaut would still only need around five Barrett shots to go down so it is much easier to have two players shooting at him. Be aware that regular enemies might come so it's a good idea to have a different secondary gun. *The player can increase his available arsenal by swapping out the two AK-47s in the room. First switch out the player's sniper rifle for the AK-47, then switch out the AK-47 for an RPG-7 on the second floor. Run down to the basement to refill the RPG-7's ammo. Then go back upstairs where the sniper rifle is laying. Switch out the RPG for the sniper rifle. Do that whole operation over again. Now the player has two rocket launchers that are fully loaded. This works well on Co-Op. So if a Juggernaut comes both players will be able to shoot the Juggernaut in the head with a RPG-7. Be sure to stagger the shooting and reloading while using this strategy (i.e. after taking a shot, immediately reload as the other player follows up with the next shot). This helps a lot since the RPG-7 takes about 3 seconds to reload, and the Juggernaut could down the player very quickly. If on solo, shoot the RPG-7 then throw a flash grenade to stun the Juggernaut to buy the player some time to reload, then shoot again. The player must make sure he refills his ammo whenever possible, to minimise the chance of running out of flash grenades. *The WA2000's thermal sight can spot some pesky Ghillie Snipers and sometimes even a Juggernaut hiding. *The AK-47 swapping tactics above can also be used for keeping an LMG in the room. Some players may find emptying an entire belt from an M240 more effective when needing to fight a Juggernaut in close-quarters. Staying close to the boathouse *Another strategy (if playing solo) is to camp close to the entrance of the house directly facing the boathouse that the player starts the level in. A lot of the enemies are hiding in the grass/woods towards both the right and left sides of the house. Take the WA2000 and use its thermal scope to locate enemies while using the corners of the house as cover. Plant a claymore close to the said entrance to prevent the player from being ambushed while he is busy sniping people close at the house corners. While the player is sniping at the left corner of the house there is also a chance that enemies would sneak up behind the player from the right corner, so put a second claymore there. When the player hears the cue of the Juggernaut coming, sprint back towards the boathouse to take him down. There is a longer distance from the house to the boathouse so it is a little easier to take a Juggernaut down in the boathouse than in the previous strategy. Eventually, though, the field would be out of enemies to shoot and the player would need to get inside the house to finish off the level. *Never stray too far from the boathouse. The farthest the player should ever go is to clear out the big house of enemies and grab the WA2000 from the basement armory. *Since most of the kills are performed by sniping in this strategy, one tactic is to hold onto both the Barrett .50cal and WA2000. This is because the Barrett .50cal is a very good weapon to take down a Juggernaut, and for some players engaging a Juggernaut charging down the slope with the M82 can increase their chances significantly. The player can first swap his/her M4 with the AK47 by the chair on the left side of the lower entrance to the house before going in to the weapons cache for the WA2000. This way the player can quickly grab the M4 if it is required later on. *If the player finds himself unable to snipe a Juggernaut down on the slope before he reaches the boathouse, there is still an A.I. exploit that allows the player to take him down. When the player spots a Juggernaut charging down the slope, exit the boathouse via the door to the left and head towards the back side of the boathouse, where the player can see a "ramp" that is used to discharge the boat to the lake. The Juggernaut usually does not go near the water so if the player is to take cover on this side of the boathouse he would just stop around the front side. The player should then carefully make his way to the front of the boathouse from the left to lure the Juggernaut to come around the front corner. Once the Juggernaut has seen the player, he should quickly make his way back to the back corner of the boathouse (make sure the player has come around the corner). If the player has successfully lured him the Juggernaut would come around the front left corner but he would stop short of approaching the water. Crouch and look via the underside of the boathouse and the player should see part of the Juggernaut's body. The player can then snipe him a little more comfortably from this position. *Beware that there is also a path leading to the boathouse towards the right next to the lake. As the player is getting ready to take down a Juggernaut in the boathouse, he could be ambushed by regular troops if the player happens to be focusing too much on the slope and the Juggernaut has actually approached from the path on the right. *If a Juggernaut is spawned when the player is inside the house, he can make a quick escape back to the boathouse by jumping out of the windows in the living room towards the north/northwest side. *On the right side of the alley between the boat house and the estate are two small hills that can be used to safely kill distant enemies and lure out enemy snipers. The hill closer to the house is especially useful as the player can jump snipe almost all enemies on the area to the right of the house. This way it is even possibly to safely kill a Juggernaut before the actual warning sounds. *Even on Veteran, a sniper can't kill the player with a single shot, so baiting them by jumping around can be quite effective. 'Sniping from the starting point of "Loose Ends"' *When the player begins the op, rush as fast as possible past the house, preferably shooting everyone in the player's path, to minimise the chance of an ambush. When a Juggernaut comes, take cover, and shoot him with the player's Barrett .50 Cal. Run past the house, up the mountain, the reverse route of Loose Ends. Then use the M4A1 to kill the rest of the soldiers in the player's way. Try to run as fast as possible, because enemies may try to follow you to your sniping spot. Once you're at your destination, you have a great view of the entire estate and the area in front of it. If you have some skills in sniping, you can easily shoot everybody who's trying to kill you. Walk a bit down sometimes, to check the fields for other hostiles. Note that you can not see everybody from your vantage point. *Note: This tactic may be very hard on higher difficulties, because you can't kill everyone from this sniping spot, and Juggernauts are harder to kill on your way to the spot. You may have to turn back to the estate to kill all other enemies''.'' *You may enter the house before you go to this spot, because you can pick up the WA2000 with Thermal Scope. This could make it easier to kill the targets from this extreme long range, but won't kill a Juggernaut as fast as the Barrett does. *Claymores set at the base of the mountain are extremely effective, as they can be hidden in the foliage. *As mentioned above, the entire expanse of enemy locations CANNOT be seen from this area. Every time an enemy is killed, another spawns, but of course there are only 40 hostiles even on Veteran, so eventually the AI count will reach its limit because there will still be ghillies and mercenaries waiting at the far end of the map. Then it will appear as if the level is empty, except there will still be enemies left on the counter. This can also occur if the player(s) shoot enough enemies on the way to the lookout that few will follow the player(s) up the mountain. In this case the player(s) should retrace their way back to the house, sweep & clear it, restock ammo and weapons, and then either relocate to the top floor or move out and eliminate the rest of the opposition in the far field. *Also, this level will take a considerable amount of time, so using all three strategies outlined above variably can work as well, seeing as the enemies employ several strategies to eliminate the player(s) (some rush, some snipe, some spread out and attack strategically). Trivia *This level is based on "Loose Ends". The main house is identical in layout, although the extraction point is fenced off. *Robert "fourzerotwo" Bowling (Infinity Ward's community manager) mentioned on the GameTrailers Special that there are 40 enemies to eliminate on the easiest difficulty of Spec Ops, and that the number should increase on higher difficulties, but on Veteran difficulty, the number of enemies is still 40. *On the top floor of the estate, there is a blowup sex doll in the bathroom. There is also one under the main staircase, a lot like "Loose Ends". *This level is similar to 2007 film Shooter, where the protagonist has to fend off incoming enemies from an estate in the woods. *There are 3 throwing knives stuck to the basement's arsenal wall. They can't be used, however. *There is also a throwing knife stuck to the desk in the office by the staircase on the second floor. It, too, cannot be used. *There are also numerous sentry guns throughout the estate that cannot be picked up or deployed, acting only as scenery. (One is in the basement and three are on the third level of the house). *Enemies, strangely, usually cannot see through the railing on the 3rd floor stairs until fired upon, a useful tip if you need to regenerate your health or reload against a Juggernaut. *The player can find the Dragunov on the carpet beside some LMG's and being used by some enemy snipers. *If the player shoots the Teddy Bear in the bathroom, the bullet holes will strangely disappear after some time. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels